


Love Songs Near by the Sea

by otso



Series: AtsuHina Week 2020 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 90's Love Song, AtsuHina Week, AtsuHina Week 2020, Atsuhina pining, College AU, College Life, Edgy-esque Atsumu, First Years are still friends, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pastel Shouyo, Shouyo is a shy country bumpkin, Shouyo loves casette tapes, they are hopeless romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24854443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otso/pseuds/otso
Summary: Hinata is in love with his senpai in volleyball club, and the only way he know so he can show his feeling is by lending him his Father's cassette tape collections of love songs.Day 3: Mutual Pining // AtsuHina Week 2020
Relationships: Hinata Shouyo/Miya Atsumu
Series: AtsuHina Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778476
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	Love Songs Near by the Sea

"Ugh, it's raining outside! Now I'm pretty sure the festival is canceled" Hinata Shouyo whines as he rolls on the bed, wrapping himself with blankets.

"Hey, stop ruining my bed, asshole" Kageyama furiously says as he pulls the blanket off Hinata making the boy almost fall on the floor. "Hey—"

The orange-haired boy was cut off with the loud rattling sound of the window as the wind blew stronger. "Geez, it looks like a storm is coming. Geh, I hate rain"

"Well, that's obvious, coming from you" Yamaguchi who's sitting on the floor chimed in, flipping his notebook. "What do you mean?" Shouyo asks.

"You like, how do I say this, very ..." Both boys have their eyebrows frown —Yamaguchi for thinking of what could be the exact word, and for Shouyo waiting what their former volleyball team captain will say. "Hey, Tsukki help me here" he nudge the tall, blonde guy beside him.

"Stupid"

"Hey!" Shouyo protests, glaring at Tsukishima. He heard a small laugh coming from his left, but he just ignores it knowing it came from Kageyama the jerk, he'll definitely be going to get it back to him—just not right now that they are at the king's territory.

"Eh?" He hears Tsuki protests but later on mumbles a word, "bright?"

"Well, something similar like that. Hinata is like—you're like, like ... a Sun, I guess?"

His eyebrow raises, a confused expression showed up on his face. And for some reason, Tsukishima kind of remind him of that dog the neighborhood auntie has.

"A sun? How's that related to me hating the rain?" And yes, of course, Shouyo didn't get it. The boys, except for Hinata, sighed.

"How did you passed the college exam again?"

"How did you even passed high school?"

"Hey! You, Stingyshima you're so ... mean ..." Hinata really hates it that he couldn't come up with something to piss Tsukishima. He's just so annoying, and it's more annoying that he's now dating someone who's just like him. Double annoyance.

Shouyo turns his attention back at the window again, seeing that the rain looks like it won't stop until later on. He sighed. Guess he won't be able to give it to him...

"Why are sighing like that? That's so not you" Kageyama says, changing the lead of his mechanical pen. Really, if Hinata doesn't know him since high school, he'd think Kageyama is probably a very smart kid. Probably.

"He's probably thinking of that stupid looking fox again"

"Hey don't call him that!"

"So you are thinking of him"

And he also hates it that when it comes to him, those two —Stingyshima and Kageyama the jerk always teaming up just to tease him. And they are so good at it, he hates it so much.

Another sigh came out, eyes wandering toward his bag laying on the floor on the foot of the bed, a small part of the cassette tape is peaking out.

"It's just that, I'm supposed to meet with Samu and the others at the festival and I'm hoping he's with Atsumu-san and---"

"And want to give him those cassette tapes again?"

Yamaguchi finish, his tone was different from the usual cheery voice he has, but Shouyo doesn't mind it, probably the noise of the rain outside.

"Well... I'm just..." He starts but for some reason, he felt a tiny bit of shame that he couldn't think of any more to say. He's been doing this for a while. Those cassette tapes that he's been collecting since he was a kid, influenced by his dad who works overseas who also loves music.

He had heard from his mom before, the story of the two of them. How's his dad made a playlist of the songs he really likes, compiling all those songs that sing what he feels for his mother on a cd or sometimes, on cassette tapes and giving them to his mom.

He thinks it's really romantic, and Shouyo being the country bumpkin he is, he really loves old love songs and their lyrics are words he really wants to say and maybe Atsumu would know one day.

But well, it looks like Atsumu still hasn't played those tapes, or maybe he does and he doesn't like it, or he just doesn't get it... Hinata mentally shakes his head, throwing away the negative vibes.

"What's even so good about him? Really, I don't even remember you two talking for a minute, like ever." Kageyama asks since the two are always together, he clearly had witnessed all those awkward moments of Shouyo whenever Atsumu is with them.

"Osamu-san is much better, and you two get along really well, why not just pick him? They are twin anyways, so they just look the same" and he even heard Tsukishima mumbled a 'though their personality is completely different'

"Hey, this isn't just like some toy you get to pick in a claw machine, besides Atsumu is..." Shouyo trails off, he couldn't see but he can feel his face heating up as he thinks of reasons why he likes Atsumu more than he likes Osamu.

Osamu is really kind to him and it feels like having an older brother, but with Atsumu ... Atsumu is different. He thinks he's really cool, and his style is also cool, and he's really good at volleyball, maybe better than Kageyama.

Shouyo remember how his eyes look so dark but when the light hit, the colors turn into a riped lemon, he bleached his hair and now it's blond but Shouyo think its really fluffy, and it will probably felt soft if he touched it and —

"Hey, Hinata! You listening?" He was pulled out of the trance by Kageyama who's now standing in front of him. "W-What?"

"You're spacing out"

"I-I am?"

"Stop thinking about that fox and finish your part here." Pointing at the laptop and paper laid on the table. He looked at the remaining parts he has to finish for their group output, but soon he finds himself gazing back towards the peaking box of cassette tapes on his bag. He'll give it tomorrow then.

—

A sigh came out of Atsumu after taking a warm bath. He looks outside his window to see that the rain is still pouring down. "Looks like a storm" he mumbles. He gave his hair one final scrub of the towel and throw it in the pile of laundry inside his bathroom.

He sat on his swiveling chair and open up his laptop to check his email notifications. When he saw that his email is pretty empty, except for some that are about their activities, he turned off his laptop. He was supposed to be hanging out with his friends today but it suddenly rained heavily on their way to the festival.

His eyes landed on a blue paper bag, he quickly picks it up when he remembers what's inside. It's a cassette player he borrowed from Ushijima. Lately, a teammate of him has been giving him cassette tapes every week, but he hasn't listened to any of them.

He doesn't know why Shouyō is giving them to him, not that he doesn't want to but Atsumu just doesn't want to jump into conclusion and assume things. Shouyō is an innocent kid, he's probably giving him cassette tapes because he just wants to. Though sometimes Atsumu wishes it meant something different.

Shouyō was supposed to visit the festival too with his friends, and they're supposed to meet up because Osamu and Shouyō are both parts of an organization and they are planning to meet with their members. And he was supposed to tag along, and try to steal him away from everyone and maybe, —maybe try to express his feelings for him?

He wasn't the type to do a romantic thing or wait for someone, but lately, whenever someone confesses to him, all he ever think of is what is Shouyō doing right now or who is he with. He kinda hates how all his high school experience when it comes to a relationship isn't helping him at all.

He inserted the first cassette tape and push the play a button. Honestly, Atsumu didn't think that Hinata would be the type who listen to the 90's song. He looks like the type who listen to EDM or meme songs. It never occurred to Atsumu that Hinata would be so into old songs and collects them in cassette tapes.

"That's where it ends  
But at night when I'm dreaming, you hold me"

When he finished the first batch of the tapes, his hands also hurt. Since Atsumu doesn't know what is the title of the songs, he decided to write down the lyrics of songs he likes. And maybe he can ask Shouyō about the title of them.

Atsumu couldn't help but smile as he remembers how Shouyō stutter whenever they talk. He couldn't help but think, maybe Shouyō likes him too. Blushing and avoiding eye contact like a high school girl. Those moments are Atsumu's favorite. The way he can make a bubbly Shouyō squirm with his look and turned into a tomato whenever he tries to flirt with him. Maybe one of these days, he'll ask Shouyō—or maybe never.

He sighed, staring at his ceiling, as a beautiful voice of a girl sings the love story of Atsumu Miya. His eyes wander towards the window, the rain is pouring out angrily, slamming, and knocking at his window. He rests his head on his table and thought 'Maybe it's raining because I'm not with my sun'.

—

"Shouyō" The ginger hair male turns around, and a shy smile quickly blooms on him. "Ah, Atsumu-san"

Atsumu walks towards Shouyō, hand on his pocket as the other is carrying a small paper bag. "I haven't seen you in a while"

"Y-yeah, I actually had a fever," Shouyō said as he awkwardly shifts from his left foot.

"Yeah, I heard from Osamu, good thing you're okay now" Shouyō squirmed under Atsumu's gaze, who as always, never leaves him. There's just something about his eyes whenever he looks at Shouyō that makes him shiver. Like eyes of a hungry wolf staring down at his prey.

"By the way, I listened to your tapes, I'm returning some of the" The taller male handed him the paper bag. Hinata's eyes widen in delight as he smiles ever so bright, his perfectly white teeth showing.

"Wow, you actually listened to them," He says shyly, Atsumu scratch the back of his neck. Shouyō is smiling so wide and imaginary flowers are popping in around him, Atsumu couldn't stop his heart beat fast as he stares at a cute Hinata.

"Yeah. I mean, you lend them to me so..." He says awkwardly, and this could be the first time he avoids looking at Shoyou. Or he'll turn into a tomato. There's a minute of silence around them as both shifts on their feet. Hinata stood straight, hiding both of his hands behind him.

"I thought you wouldn't listen to them since its so old fashion and all..." Hinata trailed off as his eyes wander around but not meeting Atsumu's. He wonders if he should give Atsumu the tapes he was supposed to lend to him last week. Will that be weird since Atsumu just returned the one he lends him before? What if Atsumu is giving them back so he could get rid of them?

"But you don't really have to force yourself to listen to them." Hinata doesn't know why there's a painful tug on his heart when he genuinely meant what he says.

He doesn't think so he can pull off the thing his father did when he courting his mother. Maybe Atsumu only sees Hinata as a little brother? And he just can not say no to Hinata so he won't feel bad about it?

"Atsumu-san is probably not good at rejecting but you can totally reject me every time I gave you tapes. Don't worry I won't be mad or hate you or something like it's totally fine by me" He says as he tries to hide the other paper bag he's holding. His lips stretch to smile to show its okay, Hinata has never fake a smile before.

"I'm really good at rejecting people you know. A lot of people confess to me and I do that almost every day." Atsumu took the other paper bag Hinata is holding and peek inside. "These are the tapes you'll lend me today, right?" He asked lifting it a little. The younger male nod, looking down.

"I — Uhm, yeah but—"

"I like it when you let me borrow your collections. Because I'm also curious what songs a Hinata Shouyō listen to" The taller male smiles. When Hinata looks at him with eyes wide, Atsumu smiles brightly.

"Even if they're in tapes?"

"Yeah."

"And really old songs?"

"Yep"

"And they're all love songs?"

"Even if there are all love songs" Atsumu concluded.

The two of them just stare at each other silently, not minding the students passing by and maybe some acquaintances who had seen them. Atsumu just admires a blushing Hinata in his oversized cream hoodie and skinny jeans. His hair was messy and fluffy as ever.

He's a soft pastel pup with glowing skin, a total opposite of Atsumu in his all-black outfit and piercings.

"I have one problem though," He says when he finished checking out Hinata, who's probably going to collapse any minute now with his red face that's already crawling up to his neck.

"W-What is it?" Shouyō stutter.

"Song titles"

"Oh-oh, the ink they used —faded so yeah..."

"Do you have free time today?"

"I have two more classes today. It'll end up at 3"

"Then, would you like to meet? Later, at the parking lot"

"Sure"

—

"Why are you so pink?" Tsukishima's question to Hinata, one brow raised as he sat at the available chair beside Yamaguchi.

"Oh, you should've come earlier, he looks like a tomato awhile ago," his best friend said giggling a little. Shouyō pouts. "Shut up" hiding his face on his palm.

"Why are you so pink?" Another man asks and Shouyō groaned. Kageyama showed up in his gym clothes and sat beside Hinata.

"You went to the gym?" Yamaguchi asks. "Nope, I'm going after this class"

"Why is he pink?" Is Kageyama's question again as he fished out his notebook and pen.

"Atsumu-san asked him out, I think"

"He asked you out?!" Kageyama blurts, eyes widen as he looked at Hinata. "He did not!"

Good thing their professor came and saved Hinata from being bombarded with questions from Kageyama and Yamaguchi. He gave Tsukishima a glare which the taller just shrugs off. Tsukishima is probably a psychic or something. Though it's not like Atsumu asked Hinata for a date. They're not even meeting in a cafe or any place that can be considered a dating place. A parking lot is just so friends-hanging-out place.

—

When Hinata saw Atsumu casually leaning on his car with his earphone and just tapping on his phone.

He's suddenly a panicking gay.

His heart beating so fast, and loud, his face heating up and he's sweating. Why Atsumu needs to look so freaking handsome —and sexy —and cool —and gorgeous and —just perfect while leaning on his fancy car? If Hinata tries that, people might think he's trying to steal the car.

He so was busy wondering and making theory why Atsumu Miya is so perfect that he didn't notice Atsumu had seen him, looking like an idiot as he absentmindedly stares at Atsumu.

Atsumu smiles and walks towards Hinata and poke his cheeks. He was startled for a bit when his fingers touched the soft cheeks of Hinata. 'What the fuck, it's like mochi' the taller thought.

"A-A-A-Atsumu-s-s-san!" Hinata panics, stepping back a little because 'what the freaking flower, he's so close' and because 'he freaking poke my cheek' Hinata don't know what he looks like outside but he knows internally, he's a mess.

"H-hey Hinata, Uhm, let's go?"

"G-go? Go where?"

"Oh, didn't I told you? We're going on a beach"

"On a beach? Why?"

"Why not?"

Why not? Hinata thought. Why on a beach? Isn't the beach is like a romantic place for people who are dating?

But isn't it also a place where they throw people and let them drown? But even if Hinata is somewhat annoying, Atsumu wouldn't do that right? Right?

"Okay..."

Hinata sighed in relief when Atsumu parked the car beside the road, facing the beach. Maybe Atsumu isn't thinking about drowning Hinata even if he's annoying.

Hinata inhales the fresh air, feeling the salty breeze of the sea. The place was so calm and the sounds of the waves are relaxing. There are only a few people on the beach kids and families on picnics.

"Do you want to listen to some song?" He turns around to glance at Atsumu holding a cassette player and the paper bag he gave to him.

"I borrowed this from Ushijima, I think it's his father's" the taller added as he places the cassette player on top of the hood of his car.

"Which one do you like?"

Hinata walks towards him and stares at the various cassette tapes. "This one," he said picking up the familiar cassette tape he's like listening too back when he was in high school. "One of my favorite"

A familiar yet unfamiliar song slowly surrounds the peaceful place. Both males stood silently as the soft melodic tune of piano started. The music blending up with the laugh of the kids and the occasional sound of the waves crashing on the rock.

Hinata closes his eyes, smiling as he listens to the song that speaks words he couldn't say or more like words he can't come up with because he's a mess when it comes to his feelings.

"I have loved you only in my mind  
But I know that there will come a time  
To feel this feelin' I have inside"

'This is definitely written for me' Atsumu thought as he traces the keychain of his car key. Staring at the empty sea, he wonders why the lyrics of the song are so accurate to him.

'You're a hopeless romantic is what they say'

Well, Osamu had told him many times that he is. Because Osamu is the twin he never asked for but still stay beside him— to remind him how he's going to end up losing if he won't stop beating behind bushes.

'Don't know what to do whenever you are near  
Don't know what to say, my heart is floating in tears'

"What's the title of this song?" Atsumu wonders if this song is available on Spotify or in iTunes. He'll definitely be going to listen to it after.

"Uhm, Don't know what to do, don't what to say"

"That long? Wow, who's the singer?"

"Uh, if I'm not wrong it's Ric Segreto, why?"

"I can totally relate to this song"

"What?"

"Nothing"

The song ended, and that brief seconds of the silence of the two were full of what-ifs.

What if I told Hinata will it be okay?

What if I confess to Atsumu, will it be awkward?

The next song plays and both mentally sigh as they lose another chance to speak their minds.

"She's always in my mind  
from the time I wake up  
'til I close my eyes...  
She's everywhere I go  
She's all I know..."

Atsumu had never felt so much pain listening to a song about a man regretting his decision. Or maybe he'll be going to regret something if he didn't stop being a pussy and talk to Shouyō.

He let out a sigh and shift to his left foot.

"Bored?" Atsumu quickly whipped his head, almost getting whiplash as he looks at Shouyō with embarrassment.

"Oh no, I'm not—sighing because I'm bored, just—" his words are jumbled as he tried to express what he meant with hand gestures. He stops bubbling words when he heard someone giggling. He glances back to see the ginger hair male giggling at him. Atsumu leaned on his car body facing Hinata and stared at the ginger hair male.

"You're so mean" he announced as he watched Shouyō smile at the sea. His eyes linger a little longer on his rose cheeks dusted with freckles and to the glassy honey-like round orbs. Only then he realizes Shouyō has long, thick eyelashes and they are ginger, like his hair.

They stood there, Atsumu shamelessly staring at Shouyō who's looking at the sea, maybe pretending he can't feel the gaze of a certain blond male.

"Tell you what..." Hinata says after the long silence. He reaches for the cassette player, turning the volume a little lower.

"What?"

"Maybe you don't know this and I know you don't know much about me," Hinata said smiling, admiring the sky slightly changing color. "On the contrary, though I know a lot about you. But who doesn't, right?"

Atsumu wonders why he couldn't figure out where is this conversation is going. It's probably true that he doesn't know much about Hinata. Except for he loves volleyball, they even compete against each other in Nationals and he really has a loud and bubbly personality. But he also blushes and stutters a lot, and he's really shy.

"Remember when we went to a karaoke bar and you ask me about my favorite song but I wasn't able to answer it because the guys came?" Atsumu barely remembers it, but he does remember that it was that day when he found out Shouyō has cassette tapes collection.

"And then we never really got to talk a lot after that. Like we're always with someone else. This could be the second time we talk alone. The first time was a while ago, on the campus"

"Now that I think about it..."

Atsumu recalls those moments he had a talk with Hinata. There's always at least one friend that they are with, Hinata's friends from high school who are still his friends today and goes to their university or sometimes Atsumu with his friends or with Osamu. They had a fair amount of hanging out but they never hang out just the two of them. This would be the first time.

"I like you"

Atsumu stiffened.

The wind stopped blowing and he can no longer hear the waves or kids laughing or even the radio. His body felt so cold yet his face is heating up. And yes, his sweat refuses to fall. He did hear right, right?

"I... I didn't know you like me" he mumbled. "You see, I kinda thought it was just—like, my— I thought I was just assuming things"

"Assuming?"

"Like, this, lending me cassettes tapes full of love songs, you blushing and stuttering—oh and kudos to you because you didn't stutter this time"

"I actually— I, I like you too actually" Hinata turned sideways to look at Atsumu and felt his face heat up quickly, he looked away. Even Atsumu feels himself blushing like a high school girl experiencing his first romance.

"H-How Deep is Your Love..." He heard the ginger hair male say. He looks at Hinata and this time Hinata smiled at him, despite his blushing face. Hinata looks up at the sky, and so did Atsumu.

"Bee Gee, How Deep Is Your Love is my favorite song"

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to old songs and this idea popped in my head. And my brain is like, go write this, write this, write this. So yeah. It also helps that I have a friend who has her Father's cassette tapes and she has this huge speaker that is also a radio that is also a cassette player.


End file.
